


Date Night

by ToxicLatteHottie (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Bad Pun, Date Night, F/M, Hidden Skills, plus the sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/ToxicLatteHottie
Summary: Lex has a date with Ethan tonight
Relationships: Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Date Night

“Will you be back tonight?” Hannah asks softly, her arms wrapped around a pillow as she watches Lex get dressed.

Lex bites back a sigh. “Promise,” she says as she zips up her boots. She takes a deep breath as she stands up and looks in the mirror. Boots, fishnets, red skirt, tank top with a lace back. “How do I look?” She asks, twirling for Hannah.

“Nice,” Hannah answers, her voice flat.

“Hannah…” Lex sits next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her. She knows Hannah wants to come with her, but she and Ethan always bring Hannah with them everywhere. It’d be nice to have a night for just the two of them. “We talked about…” she trails off when Hannah looks up at her with those big brown eyes.  _ Shit _ . “Okay, get dressed.”

Hannah grins as she jumps up, going to her and Lex’s shared closet. Lex smiles fondly. Ethan will understand.

Mom’s passed out on the couch when they walk out into the living room. Lex leaves a note, saying they’ll be back later. She doubts Mom is up before they get back. When they walk outside, Ethan is leaning back against the hood of his car. “Hey, babe. Hey, Banana,” he greets with a grin. He pushes off the car to give Lex a kiss before opening the passenger door for her. He does the same with the backdoor for Hannah.

Soon, they’re cruising through Hatchetfield. Ethan and Lex’s joined hands are resting on the center console. Hannah’s bouncing happily in the backseat. “Where you wanna go, babe?” Ethan asks, seemingly unaffected by the child in the backseat.

“Maybe the skating rink… maybe bowling?” Lex suggests. That would be nice. Holding hands while gliding around the rink. Or maybe Ethan close behind her, trying to correct her form while they both laugh. That’d be-

“Can we go to Pizza Piez?” Hannah asks excitedly from the backseat.

Ethan laughs softly, looking at Lex for permission before saying, “Sure, Banana. Just for you.”

Soon, they’re parked in front of the bright, gaudy building that is Pizza Piez. Lex can hear the laughter and screams from the kids in the bumper cars outside. She grabs Hannah’s hand before she can bolt past her. “Stay close,” she warns. For such a small town, Pizza Piez is a huge place. She doesn’t want to lose Hannah.

Once they’re inside, Ethan gets a couple little buckets full of tokens and hands one to Hannah. “Have it, Banana,” he says, gesturing grandly to the arcade. Hannah’s eyes light up before she darts off to the skee ball machines.

“Thanks for letting me bring her along,” Lex says softly as she and Ethan drift towards a claw machine.

Ethan shrugs, glancing over to make sure he can still see Hannah. “I don’t mind, you know that. Probably good for her to get out of that house anyway.” He hands Lex their little container and pulls out a token. “Did I ever tell ya I’m scary good at claw machines.”

“No way. These things are rigged,” Lex laughs.

He just grins as he slips the token into the machine. It feels like Lex blinks and suddenly Ethan is pulling out a stuffed dinosaur from the prize compartment. “Oh no, it’s a Tyrannosaurus Lex!” he gasps as he holds it up.

“Oh my god!” Lex stares for a second before trading him the bucket for the stuffed animal. “No way, how did you do that?”

“Natural talent.” Ethan leans against the claw machine proudly. “Betcha I can win that stuffed banana with the sunglasses for Hannah.”

After they walk away from the claw machine, with the banana and T-Lex in tow, they start making their rounds about the arcade. They finally meet back up with Hannah at Zombie House, surprised to find her playing with Mr. Houston’s son, Tim.

“Hey, Tim,” Lex greets, “Your dad around?”

“Yeah. He and mom are ordering our food,” Tim answers distractedly. 

Ethan hums. “Not a bad idea. You hungry, Banana Split?”

“Yeah,” Hannah says, her eyes locked on the screen.

Lex splits off from Ethan to get a booth while he goes to order pizza. She waves to Mr. and Mrs. Houston when she sees them. Mr. Houston convinced her to come back to school this year. Woodshop is easily her favorite class.

Soon, Ethan’s back at the booth with sodas for the three of them. “I got cheesy bread too,” he informs Lex, “They have the best cheesy bread here”

“Look at you, going all out,” Lex laughs, taking his hands and lacing their fingers together. 

Soon, Tim and Hannah are racing over, both with a ribbon of tickets. Hannah slides into the booth just as their pizza and cheesy bread is delivered. Ethan presents Hannah with her plush Banana, which she promptly hugs tightly.

It isn’t what Lex envisioned for a date, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t great.


End file.
